


Swing

by HotaruGFC (JaclynGFC)



Series: Snapshots: Inktober 2019 prompts [9]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Baseball, Gen, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynGFC/pseuds/HotaruGFC
Summary: With a prompt like "Swing", how could I not think of the baseball-loving Magna Swing. I mean, it is his last name for crying out loud...





	Swing

The fire crackled in his hand as he formed the shape—narrow in his grip, bulging out at its length. The heat from the flame was intense but not unbearable as he took a deep breath. He seemed to draw all of the energy from the dancing flames which had coalesced in his hands into his body. He felt it coil through his arms and chest. The energy traveled through him connecting him to the ground beneath where his feet were planted solidly. He risked a glance at his feet, checking their alignment, but a quick flash of mana gave a warning. His head snapped back up and his eyes narrowed in on the object which flew toward him. The small fireball had left his hand moments earlier and lurched through the air toward a target it would never hit. But then, hitting the target had never been the plan. The plan had been this. This feeling, this moment as the fireball whizzed back toward him. Steady, steady, he told himself as it came ever closer. The energy and anticipation coiled more tightly like a spring ready to release. And then it was time. His body rotated, his arms extended, the end of the club of flames dancing within his hands accelerated. And the fireball struck the bat. The ball flew off in the other direction as he completed the swing. He watched as it arched high through the air until it disappeared from sight. In the distance, he thought he heard a crash as if something had gone through a pane of glass followed by loud cursing. 

"That was incredible, Mr. Magna!" Asta cried as he ran over to where he stood still clutching the rod of flames, still watching the sky.

A small smile turned up the corner of his lips. 

Yeah, it was incredible indeed.

"Let's try again." Magna grinned as he summoned another fireball to toss at Asta. The younger man grinned and ran back to where he was, preparing to deflect a fireball back to his senior.

"Any time."

As the ball left his hand once more, Magna once again felt the energy needed for the swing building up inside him. His grinned widened with the joy he felt.


End file.
